Stupidity at its Height
by pancakegiraffe1204
Summary: Basically Kagami and Aomine being really stupid and angry. !SWEARING!


**Well, here's another story… I know I suck horribly but I enjoy writing so sorry and please bear with me! I hope these guys are not too out of character :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no basket**

…...

His teammates always said that he was stupid (especially Riko, that beast woman) and they were ruthless about it. Sure his test scores weren't that great but he wasn't THAT clueless about everything right? Sighing, Kagami kept brooding about what Kuroko had said the other day. That little bastard has not only claimed that he was stupid, but also added, "Totally oblivious to his surroundings, making him look like a dumb chicken". Kagami was obviously taken great offense to that statement and while a little part of his mind knew what was said was true, his entire being refused to accept the fact that he was placed on the same level as a chicken.

Sulking, Kagami makes his way towards the basketball court where he spots Aomine leisurely dribbling the ball as he waited for Kagami to make his appearance. He scowls and makes his way to his friend, dropping his bag down on the bench next to Aomine's as he glowers at him. Aomine abandons his dribbling as he spots Kagami.

"Oi, Bakagami, you're finally here. Took you long enough!" bellows Aomine, making his way over, the ball tucked under his arm. Aomine sits down next to Kagami and bounces the ball listlessly, ignoring his friend's enraged expression.

"Shut up Ahomine! And quit calling me that! I am NOT stupid!" growls Kagami as he glares at Aomine, a certain blue-haired bastard with an infuriating shit-eating grin. There was already someone like that (Fuck, he looked so much like GrimmjowJaegerjaquez, someone else he knew) back in America and he certainly did not expect or want to see another one when he moved to Japan.

"What's with that face? You on your period or something?" frowns Aomine as he throws the ball into Kagami's arms. Kagami catches it with a huff and looks away from Aomine sulkily.

Rolling his eyes, he huffs, "It's none of your business so shut UP!"

"Damn right it isn't so can we hurry up and play already? I'm not here for counselling, I'm here to kick your puny ass and make you cry," sneers Aomine as he jogs onto the court, eyes already glowing as he enters his Zone.

Although he was muttering curses and wish of misfortune for the person in front, Kagami couldn't stop himself from grinning as he too slipped into his Zone.

Playing against Aomine was fun and most of all, exciting. It was the sort of excitement that fills you with ecstasy and leave you with a ridiculous psycho grin. Little bolts of adrenaline would slowly build up before finally exploding from the pressure, giving out multiple bolts of power. It was a feeling that Kagami used to receive, but then it started to slowly fade away and disappear a poof of smoke whenever he tried to find it again. As he meteor-slammed the ball effortlessly into the hoop, he glances at Aomine who seemed to feeling the exact emotions shooting through his veins. Dodging and attacking, they continued until they dropped finally out of exhaustion.

"Heh, it looks like I've won again, BAKAgami," coos Aomine, making sure to carefully announce every syllable, as he stared at Kagami with mocked pity. At this point, Kagami's mood has started to slowly break down.

"Fuck off! I'm clearly not in the mood for your crap! Next time, I will definitely bust your sorry ass!" growled Kagami, taking a big gulp of water, thinking that a drink would help him with his moods. Unfortunately he was wrong. It didn't help one bit, or maybe it was just the fact that Aomine was there, with his usual shitty grin plastered on his face. God fucking damn it.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you say that _every_ time? I end up beating you anyway," says Aomine nonchalantly as he shrugs and crosses his arms with another lazy, shit-eating expression not much different from the one he normally wears. Actually, scratch that. Aomine was just a shit-eating person. Kagami takes another gulp of water and bites back a smirk as this runs through his mind, but he chokes and splutters on his water imagining Aomine eating actual, honest-to-god shit. Aomine roars with laughter and Kagami angrily flips him off.

"Well, I can perform a better meteor slam unlike _you_, a dumb-ass contortionist who can't even perform better than a friggin' noob!" he snaps viciously, tearing his glare away from Aomine's slowly-fading grin.

"Hah! I bet that I can do a better one when I'm serious, enough!" Aomine snorts. He's starting to get pissed off as well from Kagami's yakking.

"You just won't stop spewing bullshit from your mouth, will you?" Kagami grunts. "I can jump higher anyway!" he retorts, abandoning his bottle of water as he realised that it was not helping and the plastic wrapping – showing a peaceful mountain scenery - was annoying him to no end. Both boys are now standing as the argument took a step further.

"Che! What's the use of jumping when you can just throw the ball higher?" huffs Aomine, brows almost forming one severe, straight line as a vein on his temple throbs.

"Well, for one thing, I know that I can definitely throw the ball higher than you!" shouts Kagami, furiously yanking the ball from Aomine's grip. Aomine grunts as the ball was ripped from him, and Kagami proceeds to spin it on his finger before tossing it into the air, a feeble attempt to show off. _'Doesn't matter,' _he thinks furiously to himself, _'That wasn't even a proper shot.'_

"Higher than me? You think that that shitty throw is going to beat me?!" yells Aomine, leaping and snatching the ball right out of the air before landing on his feet. He glares at Aomine before tossing the ball into the air again, this time considerably higher.

This rowdy and stupid brawl continued and neither of the 2 teenagers took notice of the tree which was situated right in the path of the ball. One would probably already know where this is heading right? That's correct, Kagami's temper finally hit the roof and he unwittingly launched the ball right into the tree, lodging it right in one of the top branches. Pausing momentarily, these 2 dorks' brains were processing this newfound information at an agonizing slow speed. Alas, Kagami's brain was faster and reacted first. Wincing, he prepared for Aomine to explode. He had hardly even braced himself before -

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR? ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT? NOW MY BALL IS STUCK UP THERE!" roared Aomine as he pointed his finger drastically at the ball which is currently basking in the warm sunshine, perched between leaves and branches. It seemed to laugh at them mockingly from its higher perch.

"SHUT- UP! I'm sorry okay! And I told you I'm not stupid! I'll just buy you a new one!" Kagami tries to hide his guilt by attempting to cover his ears; the tips start turning red with shame. Aomine doesn't notice, and if he did he wouldn't have cared.

"Tsk. Well whatever, I'm not the one going all the way up there anyway," shrugs Aomine grumpily as he clasps his hands together. "You get it, bastard. You're the one who got it up there in the first place."

"WHAT? I'm NOT going all the way up there! What if I fall and kill myself and my brain like falls out or some crap?!" blubbers Kagami. Aomine's eyebrows raise up as Kagami continues his short rant. "What's so special about that stupid ball anyway? It's not a goddamn Pokéball, it can't fricking catch Pokémon!" cried Kagami desperately. He was in fact deathly scared of heights and there's no way he was letting Aomine know. Knowing that guy, that bastard will never hear the end of it.

"Oh? Is the big guy scared of heights? Really now. So not only this 190cm giant is scared of innocent little puppies, he's also a wimp at heights? You're not a man at all," sighed Aomine as he ruthlessly scratched on all of Kagami's wounds. That bastard knows that Kagami won't back down.

Silently cursing, Kagami fumed in rage and decided that he was not going to back down. Throwing Aomine a birdie, he stomped towards the tree and started climbing, his anger fuelling him on to complete his goal. In fact, he didn't even realise until he has reached where the ball was lodged between two sturdy branches. Dropping the ball back to the ground, Kagami's anger subsided, leaving him in the open. Blanking out for a second, he realised the exact predicament he was in. Mind racing at an incredible and messy speed, he became aware of not only the wind that was shaking the tree a little, but also every little creature that was inhabiting this accursed tree. Kagami has never been much of a hater before, now, every fibre of his body agreed that he will never touch trees AGAIN.

"FUCK!" Kagami yells, suddenly hugging the tree very, _very _tightly in his panic. Aomine lets out a snigger.

"Who knew that the almighty Taiga was scared of heights!" managed Aomine between his laughs.

"S-S-SHUT UP! Just help be already!" shouted Kagami, tears already prickling at the corner of his eyes.

"Just climb down! Geez!" smirked Aomine.

Realising that Aomine was not going to help anytime sooner, Kagami became considerably more distressed. Cursing his hyperactive senses, he picked up the signal of a distingustingly giant insect of an unknown alien species making his way towards him.

Shrieking what remotely sounds like, "There's a bug" Kagami started to cry and hyperventilate uncontrollably as more and more thoughts about being taken over by a bug entered his already abused mind.

While on the ground, Aomine didn't know whether to laugh or what. Afterall, Kagami was crying, which was an extremely rare sight to behold. Snapping out of his daze, he looked a little closer and noticed that he was having trouble breathing properly. Recognizing what it was, Aomine reacted immediately with a curse.

"I'm coming, just hang on okay!" shouted Aomine as he started climbing the tree like it was no business. For someone that lived up the mountains and caught things like crayfish and beetles all day, this was nothing. Grabbing hold of Kagami's waist, Aomine jumped from branch to branch, grabbing hold of the trunk as he made his way down. While things were going quite smoothly for Aomine, Kagami was having a major meltdown as the sensation of falling didn't fare well on him. Screaming, he gripped onto Aomine as the pair made their descent , not letting go even when they have touched ground, forcing Aomine to princess- carry all the way home.

Still shaking, Kagami cursed himself and his pride for being so stupid and going as far as climbing a tree. From the course of today's events, Kagami surrendered to the fact that, yes, he was indeed stupid.

...

**End of another crappy fic! I am so sorry! i've been quite unmotivated and lazy over the past few weeks (or months) but now, i've picked myself up and hope that i'll do even better now! it'll take me some time to upload since i am no longer imprompting every single chapter, so please bear with me! Thnx! :)**


End file.
